Here's Your Freakin' Song
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: This is a songfic. Willis/Wallace is dating a horrible girl and asks Daisuke to sing a song he wrote about her to her. This will be an interesting performance for the Digidestinds. Sumarry sucks, I know. Please read.


"Here's Your Freakin' Song!"

**I don't own the character, except for female Daisuke. The song belongs to Bowling For Soup, one of my favorite bands. I had to do this when I heard this song. I only own the plot and my oc Sakura Rumiko. There is a Mary Sue and character bashing. Please enjoy and review.**

Willis Stewart was a dear friend to Daisuke, really he was.

He was sweet, playful, kind and was always so full of life and enjoyed life to the fullest no matter what after she had helped him out with Cherubimon seven years ago.

And now at 23 years of age, they were still close.

Both of them were even in their own relationships.

Daisuke was together with her DNA partner Ken and they were both in love and the girls in the Digidestinds had wildly gossiped about him getting ready to propose to her soon.

But Willis on the other hand hadn't been so lucky.

He had met a girl when he was 15 named Sakura Rumiko and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met with her long flowing pink hair with brown streaks, bright ice blue eyes, lovely ivory skin and blood red lips that just begged to be kissed.

They had gotten together quite soon after they first met and after that he had soon figured out how horrible she truly was.

Sakura was just…terrible.

She was selfish, needy, clingy and always threw a fit whenever Daisuke came to Colorado to visit Willis, jealous of the bond they had as the Digidestinds of the Golden Digimentals, much like Ken was, but he knew that Daisuke loved him too much to cheat on him.

Willis had finally had enough of Sakura, so he invited her with him to a Teenage Wolves concert in Odaiba and asked that they sing a song he wrote especially for Sakura, who no one in the group liked and Matt convinced Daisuke to sing it for them.

That was why, on the night that there was a large crowd with TV cameras viewing the band live, the child of Miracles was standing on the stage with her sempai and his band dressed in skinny jeans, black boots that went up to her knees, a black shirt with no sleeves, her necklace with the Crest of Miracles clasped around her neck, orange bangles on her wrists, her burgundy hair done in beach waves and her face looked fresh, sweet and adorable with no hint of make-up being she was a natural beauty.

She looked over to Matt, feeling a little worried about singing in front of all these people.

She was used to people watching her play soccer back in high school, but she never sang in front of anyone but her Digidestind friends and Ken.

The child of Friendship smiled at her and she nodded before turning to look out to where Willis was standing close to the stage with Ken, the handsome plum haired male smiling at her, his light aquamarine eyes lit up with the confidence he had in her to do it.

Her dark brown eyes that were flecked with crimson filled with a fire she was well known for as she nodded and addressed the audience.

"Hey everyone, are you ready for an awesome night?" she yelled into the mike making the crowd scream.

Daisuke laughed as Matt gave the signal to the other three boys to start with the intro.

"All right, hey there everyone. I'm Daisuke. This is a song that my friend wrote for his girlfriend, but he can't sing, so I'm doing it for him. If you've met his girlfriend, you'll understand why he wrote this. All right, here we go. Let's do this!" Daisuke said as the band finally got into the first verse of the song.

"_We've been together…for so long_

_And you always ask me why I never wrote a song…_

_All about you_

_About our love_

_And about how you're the only one I'm thinking of_

_I've been writing all night and I…I got it just right_

_Here we go!"_

Daisuke smirked when she saw Willis' girlfriend in the crowd, looking all excited and happy.

She was going to be changing her tune when she heard the song.

"_You talk too much_

_You never shut up_

_Everything I do for you is never enough!_

_You snore_

_You drool_

_You talk in your sleep_

_Won't get a nights rest until you're six feet deep!_

_I promised you forever_

_But we both know; we're never gonna get along_

_You want it!_

_You got it!_

_Here's your freakin' song!"_ Daisuke sang pointing at the girl and gave her a wink as she looked utterly shock as the crowd cheered.

Willis was laughing on the sidelines with the rest of the Digidestinds, Matt and the Teenage Wolves playing the song with smirks on their faces.

"_And all my homies_

_Have always said; 'What cha doin' with that girl she's fucked up in the head!'" _Daisuke said as she used one hand to form a gun being cocked at her own head making Matt shake his head at how she was getting into this song.

"_My mom don't like you_

_My dad don't too_

_And my digimon says you look like the guy from Husker Du!"_

It was true, Terriermon had actually said something like that once before about the girl, given how badly he didn't like her and wonders what the hell his human had seen in the girl to even get together with her and not end it years ago.

Sakura looked over to where Willis was standing with Ken and the blonde avoided his soon to be ex-girlfriend's eyes that were shooting flames and daggers of rage at him for not stopping this blasphemy.

"_I'm just keeping it real_

_This is just how I feel_

_Here we go!_

_You talk too much_

_You never shut up_

_Everything I do for you is never enough!_

_You snore_

_You drool_

_You talk in your sleep_

_Won't get a nights rest until you're six feet deep_

_I promised you forever_

_But we both know; we're never gonna get along_

_You want it! _

_You got it!_

_Here's your freakin' song!_

_I get drunk and you get pissed_

_You start dreamin' I don't exist_

_I say 'yes' and you say 'no'_

_Like Katy Perry says 'you're Hot N Cold'_

_With all the shit we've been through_

_This is the best that I can do!_

_Can I still get lucky tonight?_

_Please?"_

The Wolves played the beat as Daisuke looked out over the crowd, seeing everyone was having fun except for Sakura, who looked like she wanted to kill the child of Miracles at any given moment.

"There's a saying; 'Don't shoot the messenger.' I'm only singing this for my friend. Let's get back to it!" Daisuke said making the crowd scream and jump as they began to sing alone with her.

"_You talk too much_

_You never shut up_

_Everything I do for you is never enough!_

_You snore_

_You drool_

_You talk in your sleep_

_Won't get a nights rest until you're six feet deep!_

_I promised you forever_

_But we both know; we're never gonna get along_

_You want it!_

_You got it!_

_Here's your freakin' song!"_

Daisuke held the mike out to the crowd as they sang the last three lines of the chorus again with her and the band at least five times before the song ended and the band all struck a pose, making the crowd go wild.

"Thank you Daisuke Motomiya, my close personal friend, for singing with us." Matt said into the mike as he gave his kohai a side hug.

"My pleasure, Yamato-sempai." She said.

Even after all these years she still called her two predecessors sempai.

Daisuke walked off the stage and went over to her friends, Ken enveloping her in his arms and kissing her dead on the lips, making her giggle as she threw her arms around his neck.

"You sounded great." Ken complimented as he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers.

"Thank you." She said.

"Really, Dai, thank you so much for doing this for me." Willis said as the couple looked over at the child of Faith.

"Hey, we're friends. That's how it works. Besides, it was fun." Daisuke said as Ken nibbled on her ear making Kari and Yolei giggle at how affectionate the DNA couple were.

"You should still be careful. Sakura didn't look too happy when you sang that song." TK said as he cast a wary glance in said girl's direction as she tried to see the group better over all the people in the crowd.

"Yeah and since it's live, she'll be even more pissed." Tai said.

"I could really care less about that trashy slut." Kari said making everyone look at her in surprise.

"Told you she wasn't an angel." Tai muttered to Sora.

After the concert was done, Sakura walked right up to Daisuke and slapped her across the face, making Matt and Tai go on the defensive.

After all, their kohai had just gotten bitch slapped by this…bitch!

"How dare you! You think I believe that? Willy would never say that stuff about me!" Sakura said.

"Hey, leave Daisuke alone! She was just helping out a friend. You didn't have to do that to her." Tai said as Ken placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder making her look at him with a smile as he inspected the slap mark on her tanned face.

He kissed it and then wrapped his arms around her, his eyes looking cold as ice as he looked at Sakura like everyone else.

"You don't have to be such a bitch." Matt hissed at Sakura coldly as she flipped her pink and brown hair sassily, her blue eyes filled with contempt and narcissism.

"Taichi-sempai, Yamato-sempai, its fine. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." Daisuke insisted.

"Hey! Only one person can bitch slap Dai-chan and that's me. So lay off, you skank." Yolei said as she got up in the Wicked Bitch of the East's face.

"Sit down, you nerd. Willy, really, you need some new friends. This lot are all pathetic. Let's just go, OK?" Sakura said as she reached for his arm, but he just back aware and glared at her.

"No way. I really did write that song." Willis said surprising her.

"I was serious. I don't want to be with someone who is selfish and is so cruel to my friends, especially Dai when she never did anything to you. These people care about me and that's all I need. So do me a favour and me out of my apartment. We're through." Willis said.

Daisuke smiled at him and he looked at her, feeling the power of Courage radiating off of her and flowed through him making him feel strong enough to say all of those things to Sakura.

Speaking of the girl, she had her mouth opened so wide it looked like her jaw would break off as her eyes bugged out.

"YOU WHAT?!" she shrieked and then tried to slap the child of Faith, but was stopped by the child of Miracles grabbing her wrist.

"Beat it." The crimson eyed girl said.

"You aren't welcomed here." Ken said backing up his lover.

"People are beginning to stare. Just take whatever you have left of your shattered dignity and leave." Kari said.

Sakura glared at them and wrenched her arm out of the female leader's hold and sent Willis one last glare before she turned her back on them all and left.

Sakura was never seen again, but there were rumours that she had joined the Playboy Mansion.

After that, Ken finally proposed to Daisuke, they both got married in the Digital World with all of their friends and their family members present, including Willis and his new girlfriend, a French girl named Catherine who was sweet, kind and gentle and her Floramon was also dating Terriermon.

Everyone lived happily after that, except for Sakura, but who really cares about her.

The end!


End file.
